


School sucks!!!

by GwSnsd



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 2000-lines are roommates, Alternate Universe - High School, Gay, Group chat, jisung hates school, nct group chat, ten and johnny are so gay!, texting fic, the other nct members help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwSnsd/pseuds/GwSnsd
Summary: Donghyuck: Jaemin! Jeno! did you have to tell everyone?!Donghyuck: that is why i hate to share room with you guys!Donghyuck: you are horrible roommates who are exposing you're friends!Donghyuck: Renjun is my only friend in this world!Donghyuck: thank you Renjun for being a good roommate as opposed to Jaemin and Jeno!Donghyuck: thank you for not exposing me!!Chenle: *sighTen: and the drama queen of the year is…Johnny: *dramatic drum roll…Ten: Donghyuck!Ten: congratulations Donghyuck and welcome to a new season in paradise hotel!





	School sucks!!!

School sucks!!!

_ Jisung  _ created the chat

_ Jisung  _ named the chat  _ school sucks!!! _

_ Jisung  _ added  _ Taeyong, Mark, Jaemin  _ and 14 others

 

**Jisung:** school SUCKS!!!

 

**Johnny:** we kinda got it cause you named the chat  _ school sucks _

 

**Jisung:** but it does!!!

 

**Kun:** you can't say that already you have only been in high school for like a week

 

**Jisung:** and i already decided that it sucks!

 

**Taeil:** give it a chance. Besides first year of high school is the best

 

**Taeil:** i remember my first year of high school

 

**Jisung:** oh shut up grandpa!

 

**Taeyong:** don't speak in that way to you're hyungs young man

 

**Donghyuck:** why do you not like it?

 

**Donghyuck:** i think high school is great

 

**Jisung:** yeah you did only wrote that to impress Mark because you know he likes school

 

**Donghyuck:** wait what? no!

 

**Donghyuck:** definitely not what i meant! 

 

**Lucas:** exposed dude

 

**Lucas:** you could just as well propose to him right away

 

_ Donghyuck  _ removed _ Mark  _ from the chat

 

**Donghyuck:** now he can't see it

 

_ Jisung _ added  _ Mark  _ to the chat

 

**Donghyuck:** fuck u

 

_ Donghyuck  _ removed  _ Mark _ from the chat

 

_ Jisung _ added  _ Mark  _ to the chat

 

_ Donghyuck  _ removed  _ Mark _ from the chat

 

_ Jisung _ added  _ Mark  _ to the chat

 

_ Donghyuck  _ removed  _ Mark _ from the chat

 

_ Jisung _ added  _ Mark  _ to the chat

 

_ Donghyuck  _ removed  _ Mark _ from the chat

 

_ Jisung _ added  _ Mark  _ to the chat  

 

**Mark:** if you don't want me here i could just leave

 

**Donghyuck:** no Mark i did not mean it that way!

 

_ Mark  _ left the chat

 

**Donghyuck:** NoOoOoOo

 

**Donghyuck:** Mark come back!

 

**Jisung:** u know he can't read it right?

 

**Jisung:** he left the chat u know...

 

**Jeno:** he is actually yelling right now

 

**Jaehyun:** who? Donghyuck?

 

**Jeno:** yep

 

**Jeno:** he is lying on his bed and yelling into his pillow

 

**Jaemin:** it looks quite funny actually

 

**Donghyuck:** Jaemin! Jeno! did you have to tell everyone?!

 

**Donghyuck:** that is why i hate to share room with you guys!

 

**Donghyuck:** you are horrible roommates who are exposing you're friends!

 

**Donghyuck:** Renjun is my only friend in this world!

 

**Donghyuck:** thank you Renjun for being a good roommate as opposed to Jaemin and Jeno!

 

**Donghyuck:** thank you for not exposing me!!

 

**Renjun:** uhmm thanks i guess  ʅ(°_°)ʃ

 

**Chenle:** *sigh

 

**Ten:** and the drama queen of the year is…

 

**Johnny:** *dramatic drum roll…

 

**Ten:** Donghyuck!

 

**Ten:** congratulations Donghyuck and welcome to a new season in paradise hotel!

 

**Chenle: *** double sigh

 

**Yuta:** how do you two always know what each other are going to say?

 

**Ten:** cause we are…

 

**Johnny:** meant to be

 

 **Ten:** ヘ( ^o^)ノ

 

**Johnny:** ＼(^_^ )

 

**Ten:** ヘ( ^o^)ノ＼(^_^ )

 

 **johnny:** ヘ( ^o^)ノ＼(^_^ )

 

**Chenle:** *triple sigh

 

**Sicheng:** back to the school thing

 

**Sicheng:** why do you hate high school so much?

 

**Jisung:** it is school!

 

**Jisung:** do you expect me to like it?

 

**Doyoung:** Jisung..

 

**Jisung:** i am lonely

 

**Jisung:** all of you knew people from you're class when you started in high school

 

**Jungwoo:** that is not true i knew no one but i tried to talk to people and i ended up being really good friends with Vernon and his boyfriend Seungkwan. they are both in my class and they knew each other when they started but they still wanted to talk to me.

 

**Chenle:** i did not knew anyone either but now i am with I.N. and Hyeongseo everyday

 

**Jungwoo:** try to talk to people

 

**Jisung:** thanks guys i will try( ^ ‿ ^)

 

11:32PM

 

**Ten:** i have a magic wrist watch

 

**Johnny:** really?

 

**Ten:** it tells me that you are not wearing any clothing

 

**Johnny:** but i am wearing clothes

  
**Ten:** i forgot to tell you it is 10 minutes ahead( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
